Survivor
by KenKaneki963
Summary: Arima let Kaneki live when he stabbed his eyes. Kaneki finally encountered Re: after a long while. (I'm really bad at summaries) TouKen
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki stared longingly at Re:. He had stared at the same cafe for many years. He just wanted to go in and order a cup of coffee. Of course if wasn't that simple...

 _Touka-chan... No everybody probably thinks I'm dead... If only they knew..._

Kaneki's heart told him to go, his mind held him back. Kaneki was in love with Touka. He had been before he was taken by Aogiri. He had been too shy to confess to her, though.

Just then, his stomach rumbled.

 _Ah... I guess I'll go hunting._

Kaneki tracked a human down. He was not to fat, yet not too skinny. The type of human many ghouls preferred. Kaneki watched him go into a store and after a while, he came out. He frowned as the human was about to disappear into his home. He put on his mask and jumped from his hiding place, where he landed neatly in front of the human.

"Follow me if you value your soul." Kaneki grinned like he was the human's best friend.

"Who are you?" The human asked.

He then muttered to himself. "Why does everybody like this trash anyways?"

He pushed past Kaneki and went inside, but Kaneki quickly brought out his kagune and dragged him back.

"I said, follow me if you value your soul." Kaneki sighed. "Why doesn't anybody listen these days?"

The boy squeaked. "A ghoul?!" He fainted.

Kaneki dragged the boy with him into an alley where he could eat without being bothered. He soon finished and he took off his mask. It was kind of stuffy wearing it for a long time. Kaneki stared at his grinning mask.

 _I wonder... I could use this! Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

Kaneki went and fished a piece of paper out of a trash can. Ever since Arima had stabbed his eyes, he had been had took mercy on Kaneki and let him live.

Kaneki still remembered what he had said. "I'll let you live. I don't think you actually wanted to become a ghoul, Eyepatch. Or should I say Kaneki."

Kaneki had managed to flee from Arima before he changed his mind. Ever since then, he had been living on the streets watching Re as soon as his eyes healed. Kaneki finished writing the message.

Hey. I'm alive. I'll see you guys soon.

-Kaneki

Kaneki waited till they closed the shop and then placed the mask on top of the note, right at the foot of the door.

 _Touka will notice it. I'm sure... Why did I suddenly put my mask there? I've been able to hold my temptations back for the past years..._

Kaneki knew the answer to his own question.

 _Because I love her._

Kaneki found a place to sleep by the forest. It wasn't comfy at all. He went to sleep thinking about Touka.

Touka awoke the next day and she did what she did everyday in the morning before going down to work. Touka was turning the Close sign to Open when she noticed the mask on the ground. She froze.

"Kaneki...?" Touka picked up the mask and the piece of paper flew up onto the mask. While reading the note, a tear fell from her eye.

"Bakaneki. Come back... We miss you. I _need_ you." Touka whispered. She brought the mask and note in to show the others. They were happy to find out that Kaneki was alive. Meanwhile, Kaneki watched them. "Sorry." He had overheard Touka. "You need me?"

 _I'll be there for you Touka. Anytime you need me._

Touka did her days work keeping an eye out for Kaneki. She saw the usual customers and some new ones, but no Kaneki. She studied the mask again that night before going to bed. Touka sighed. "When will you come back?"

She set the mask on her desk and tried to fall asleep.

Kaneki opened the window to Touka's room without making a sound. He landed on the floor with a soft, quiet thump. He walked silently over to her bed a looked over her, the moonlight illuminating her face.

He brushed the bangs out of her other eye. He watched over her lovingly. "I'm sorry, Touka-chan. You won't see me for a while, but I will always be there if you need me."

He drew his hand back. Touka caught it. "Don't leave me..." She mumbled. Her grip slackened. Kaneki swore that she was just moving in her sleep. He drew his hand back, again. Her grip tightened and her eyes opened. "I said, bakaneki, don't leave me."

Kaneki froze. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you came in. I couldn't sleep because _someone_ decided to leave a certain mask at the door."

Kaneki sighed. "Sorry." He dragged the chair from her desk over and sat down. "Any questions for me?"

"Yes. Where have you been, why didn't you contact us, and will you come back?" Touka asked quickly.

"Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. So for where I've been. I've been surviving off the streets of Japan. I sleep in the forest. I have some people that help me from time to time. As for why I didn't contact you guys... I couldn't bring myself too until that day. I was pretty sure you guys thought I was dea-"

"I never thought you were dead..." Touka wrapped her arms around him. "I had faith that you would come back to us- to me."

Kaneki hugged her back. "Thanks."

"So will you come back?"

"I think. Just wait for me. I need to tell everybody that helped me... Can I spend the night here? The forest isn't exactly what you call comfy." Kaneki asked suddenly.

Touka leaned back. "Yeah sure. Um... I can take the couch. You can have my bed... Unless you suggest anything else?"

Kaneki smiled. Touka blushed. She forgot how Kaneki had looked when he smiled. "I can take the couch and you stay in your bed. And I won't take no. I don't care if the couch is uncomfortable. The forest was worse."

Touka sighed. "Fine." She led him to the couch after getting a spare blanket and pillow. Kaneki grabbed Touka's hand just as she was about to walk away. He pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Your hand is warm." Kaneki had a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Isn't your skin warm too?" It was kind of cold.

"No. It's cold. It doesn't deserve warmth." Kaneki said sadly.

"Why?"

"I've killed many people that I shouldn't have... People that were close to me." A single tear fell from his eye, slowly reaching his cheek where Touka's hand was.

She brushed it away. "It's okay. I'm still here." She hugged him.

Kaneki broke away and held her chin. They locked eyes and Kaneki slowly moved closer and closer. Their lips pressed against each others. Kaneki's lips were soft. They soon broke away, both blushing madly.

"Sorry..." Kaneki apologized.

"No... It's fine." Touka's gaze softened. "I liked it."

Kaneki stared at her. "The truth is... I liked you for a long time. Before I was taken by Aogiri."

"I liked you too."

"So the feeling's mutual, huh." Kaneki leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good-night, Touka-chan." Kaneki whispered.

"Good-night, bakaneki." Touka whispered back. She walked back into her room where she fell onto her bed and gave in to the powerful lull of sleep. She had a dream where Kaneki was in front of her and was being stabbed over and over again in different spots. Eventually his tormentor disappeared leaving Kaneki to die on the ground.

"It's your fault I was taken by Aogiri." He complained.

"You were too weak." His voice echoed all around her.

"It wasn't my fault!" She tried to protest, but her voice was covered by layer after layer of the echo. It was then when Touka awoke.

Her entire bed was wet from her sweat. She checked the clock. It was almost time for work.

"Shit... I need to get ready." Touka got up and dressed and walked outside where Kaneki sat on the couch, talking into his phone.

"Yeah. I'll find everybody. See you later." Kaneki hung up. "I'm going out for the day. I'll see you later."

He nodded at her and walked out, leaving Touka watching him. She walked pass her table and noticed something on it. It was human meat in a package. There was a note attached to it.

Thanks for letting me stay overnight.

-Kaneki

Touka unwrapped it and shoved it into her mouth and chewing it carefully. It was surprisingly... satisfying. It was sweet and wasn't greasy like some other meat from humans. She devoured it and rushed downstairs where she was greeted by Yomo.

"Did Ken come back?" Yomo studied her.

"Yeah. He said he'll come back later today."Touka started working watching for Kaneki the whole day. He came back at night just before Nishiki and Yomo were about to leave. He was greeted by everybody.

"Kaneki?!''

"Ken?"

"Welcome back!"

"Nice to see you. Can you start working now? I need a break!"

"Onii-san!"

Hinami tackled Kaneki with a hug. She had took a break from Aogiri and decided to drop by. Touka watched Kaneki smile and pat Hinami on the head.

"Hi guys. I'm back and yes, I'll start working again."

Everybody cheered at that. They wanted a break and Kaneki would give them that.

They had a small party to celebrate Kaneki coming back. It was late when everybody except for Touka and Kaneki left. They cleaned up and crashed onto their beds. Touka had let him stay until he could find another place to stay. She had offered the empty apartment next door, but he had refused. Something about having to take care of others. Touka had just shrugged and offered to find a cheap home for him. He had gladly accepted and had kissed her.

"I love you, Touka-chan."

"I love you, Kaneki."

* * *

So yeah. This is my third fanfic.

Please review.


	2. Wounds

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Touka awoke from her dream. It was the same one she had been getting ever since Kaneki had come back. She wanted to talk to Kaneki about it, but never got the chance to. He was always going outside before Touka awoke, and coming back when she fell asleep. Touka was beginning to wonder if he really loved her at all. He didn't pay attention to her at all. He just walked past her like she wasn't there.

Touka got up, dressed, and went outside. Kaneki was lying on the couch, blood staining his shirt.

"Kaneki?" Touka rushed to his side. She lifted his shirt to reveal a deep wound on his chest. She gasped.

"Touka?" Kaneki asked weakly.

"Shh. Let me clean this." Touka got a first aid kit and cleaned it and wrapped it in bandages. She then rushed to her refrigerator and got a package of meat. Touka tried to give it to Kaneki but he stubbornly refused. He opened his mouth to say something but Touka just shoved it down his mouth. Kaneki's eyes widened, but he started chewing. He devoured the whole package and sighed.

"Thanks." He reached for Touka's hand.

"Hey, Kaneki. Why have you been going out everyday?" Touka was curious.

"... To get stronger. I've been training. I don't want the same thing with Arima to happen again." Kaneki tightened his grip on her hand.

Touka took his hand. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

Kaneki looked confused. "I have?" He rubbed his eyes. "I must be not getting the amount of sleep I need..."

Touka remembered why she wanted to talk to Kaneki in the first place. About her dream. "Kaneki... I've been having this dream..."

Touka explained the whole dream to him.

"That man that stabbed me... Could you describe him again?" Kaneki looked troubled.

"He had jet black hair, pale skin, white, emotionless eyes, his nails were red, he was barefoot, he wore shorts and a hoodie, and he had a kagune kind of like Tsukiyama's kagune."

Kaneki's eyes widened. They had something in them... Fear?

 _What could Kaneki be afraid of?_

"If you ever see that guy in real life, come see me. After Arima, I was tortured by him... I almost died, if it wasn't for some of my friends that came to help. They didn't kill him though. He had run away." Kaneki's voice shook. "It was like Yamori all over again, Touka-chan! I felt so _helpless_. I felt so _weak_. I was unable to stop being captured by him; I walked right into his trap... and he tortured me."

Kaneki put his head in his hands, his eyes wide. His whole body was trembling in fear. Touka put her arm around him. "It's fine. I'm here."

Touka tried to comfort him, succeeding.

"Thanks." Kaneki looked up sadly. He pressed his lips onto hers gently. He slowly deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance. They broke away, panting.

Kaneki looked away. "Sorry... I couldn't stop myself-"

Touka reached for his hand. "It's fine. Didn't we confess to each other a while ago?"

Kaneki looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. I love you, Touka-chan."

"I love you, Kaneki." Touka smiled, happy to see Kaneki smile.

"Don't we have work?" Kaneki asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but you are not going to work until you're healed completely." Touka said.

She got up and headed out of the door. Before she closed it, Kaneki called, "Thanks for taking care of me."

Touka smiled and closed the door. She headed down where everybody asked where Kaneki was. She just told them and shrugged when they asked what caused the wounds. Several female customers asked where Kaneki was. He usually served them, causing Touka to have a weird feeling. She would watch them try to get him go on a date and growl to herself. Kaneki always refused kindly, saying he was seeing someone else. That didn't stop them from coming and trying over and over again. Every time, more and more females came to see him. They had good business, but it didn't stop Touka from having the weird feeling. She shook her head and started working.

After a week, Kaneki's wounds still didn't heal. Touka ended up dividing his shifts with everybody.

"Hey, Kaneki." Touka wanted to ask him something. "Who gave you those injuries?"

Kaneki looked away. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Sadness clouded his grey eyes. "It was the person from your dream. His name is Daiki."

"Oh." Touka said in a small voice.

"He used to be my best friend. He really just wanted to torture me... He set up a trap which I walked straight into, not suspecting anything. That day when you found me... He encountered me again and gave me these..." Kaneki gestured at the wounds.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Touka apologized. She saw the look in Kaneki's eyes as he struggled to explain who gave him the wounds.

"It's fine... Come here." Kaneki held out his hand. Touka accepted it, smiling.

"What?"

"Come closer."

Touka went closer until their faces were just inches apart. His breath tickled her neck. Kaneki moved forward, kissing her.

"Thanks for taking my shifts. I'm going to start working." He said after they broke apart almost unwillingly.

"Are you sure? Are you done healing?" Kaneki could hear the concern.

"Yeah." He lifted his shirt up to show his wounds. He saw Touka blush at the sight of his well toned body. Kaneki tore off his bandages to show her the cuts that were already closing up. "See? I'm fine."

Touka ran her hand over his cuts then realized what she was doing. She looked away, her face red. "Sorry."

Kaneki caught her hand and kissed it. "Stop saying sorry."

"I'm going to take a shower."

Kaneki got up and headed toward the bathroom with a spare set of clothes that Touka bought for him. He was out none too quickly. He hadn't showered in a week. Kaneki realized that even with Touka feeding him meat, he was hungry for some freshly killed humans. Kaneki got his mask and headed out after tellling Touka. He tracked a human into an alley, where the human turned around. Kaneki froze. It was really a ghoul and he looked angry with his kagune out. He then realized he knew this man.

"Daiki?"

* * *

Second chapter is done. Please review and tell me how I did.

If you find any mistakes, please tell me.


	3. Camp

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"Daiki?" Kaneki repeated.

"Kaneki." His voice was deeper than he last remembered. "I finally found the way to get rid of the doves!" His eyes gleamed.

Kaneki grinned. "That's great, old friend. Tell me how."

"Just kill them!" Daiki howled with laughter. Kaneki chuckled.

"Did you gather everyone for the attack yet?" Kaneki trusted Daiki like he was his brother. He had lied to Touka about Daiki hurting him, torturing him. Someone else did that. Kaneki had gathered information and found out that Arima had a brother. A brother that was stronger than Arima and Kaneki. Daiki had saved Kaneki, but Kaneki felt as if Arima's brother had let him... As for the wounds, Kaneki had been planning the attack on the doves for a long time. He figured that he would need to disappear randomly to attack them, so he planned a scenario of Daiki kidnapping him. Kaneki wanted Anteiku empty because he was going to lead the doves to the 20th ward. If Touka thought Daiki would kill Kaneki after kidnapping him, then surely the whole of Anteiku would go on a rescue trip like before. Kaneki had Daiki give him the wounds with his kagune to make Daiki seem more like an enemy. Kaneki lied to Touka about Daiki being an enemy for her safety.

Daiki had almost spit out the coffee he was drinking when he first heard his plan. They were at a cafe. "You still do that stuff?"

"Yes. You must protect those close to you."

"You must protect those close to you." Daiki imitated Kaneki's voice. "What do you get out of it? Nothing."

"Not necessarily. If they're close to you and you protect them, then you won't feel sad. They won't die."

"Kaneki. Everybody dies eventually. And you'll feel sad when they die. I'm going with the plan, but I still won't believe in that." Daiki finished his coffee, stood up, and walked out of the cafe leaving Kaneki at the table.

"I don't have everybody. Just a few I found here and there. I also recruited some." Daiki said, jolting Kaneki out of the flashback.

Kaneki nodded. "Good work. Can you gather those you have recruited at the camp so I can take a look?"

"They're already at the camp." Daiki headed out of the alley, letting Kaneki trail behind.

They reached the camp that was in the middle of the forest. A short walk led them to the edge, which revealed a beautiful place to watch the sunrise and sunset. Kaneki went there to clear his mind. It was quite peaceful.

"They're in those three tents." Daiki pointed out three tents out of the 12 tents. Each tent could hold 10 people maximum.

"How many recruits are there?"

"About 30. They were willing to get rid of the doves." Daiki left Kaneki and headed toward his own tent. Kaneki stayed the night here sometimes, but not always. He was in charge of all the ghouls here. Other ghouls were the same as Kaneki. They didn't live there but they were still part of the group. They came when there were important meetings. Kaneki headed to the closest tent and went inside. There were 10 ghouls

Kaneki nodded at them. "Come outside. You will be tested."

Kaneki went outside with a stream of ghouls following him. "Take out you're kagune."

Every ghoul took out their kagune and Kaneki observed them.

 _They're all bikaku types. Time to test them._

"You two!" Kaneki choose two ghouls randomly. "Fight each other. First to draw blood wins. Do not hold back. You fight starts now!"

The other ghouls backed up, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight. The two ghouls faced each other, kagune whipping around. They circled each other for one last time. The blue haired one lunged at the green haired one with his kagune in front. The green haired one stayed and simply maneuvered his kagune in front of him as a defensive move. The two kagune clashed and the blue haired ghoul jumped back. The green haired shot his kagune forward narrowly missing the blue haired ghoul's arm. His skin broke just a bit. No blood was drawn and the fight continued. The green haired ghoul advanced on the blue haired one. He shot his kagune again. This time, the blue haired ghoul jumped to the side and used the chance to try and pierce his opponent's arm. The green haired ghoul was quick and managed to dodge it. Green haired then lunged at blue haired, aiming at his legs. He managed to cut his opponent's left leg, causing blood. He stood triumphantly and his kagune disappeared.

"You! What's your name?" Kaneki called.

"Goro!" He called back. Kaneki led him back to the tent. He led Haru, the blue haired ghoul to another tent. He kept having ghouls fight each other and he put them in the two tents. One for the ones that failed and the other for the ones that triumphed. Kaneki did that with the other two tents of ghouls. One tent had all ukaku types. The other had all koukaku types. Kaneki had all the ghouls that failed fight the other ghouls that had advantages over them with their kagune. Bikaku vs. ukaku and so on. They all did pretty well against their weaknesses. Kaneki did the same to the triumphant ghouls. He was impressed by the overall performance of the ghouls. They all fought pretty well. Kaneki gathered all the ghouls in the clearing where they fought.

"You guys are all officially part of our group! I saw you fight earlier and all you fought well. You impressed me. However, you all will still have training to prepare for the CCG attack. Every morning, you will come here and my officers will train you. How they will train you is up to them. Go back to the tents you were assigned. Sleeping bags will be brought to you. If you're hungry, there is a stock of meat in that tent." Kaneki pointed to the tent covered in blood to mark the food tent. "Just don't take too much. Leave some for others. If you want, you don't have to go to your tent. You can wander around I guess. Just make sure you're here in the morning!"

Kaneki walked away towards the edge. The sun was about to set and he wanted to clear his mind. He had been watching so many fights. He watched the sun set and heard someone approach.

"Aha! So this is where you hid." It was Touka.

 _Wait. What? How did she find me? Probably tracked me with her amazing sense of smell..._

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're here. And why there's a camp of ghouls." Kaneki's eyes widened at that. Had she heard the speech?

"I heard the speech." Touka must've read his mind. "So you're going to attack CCG, huh."

Touka sat next to him and put her hand on his. "I don't care, really. As long as you come back to me." She faced him.

Kaneki turned around. He smiled. "I promise I'll come back to you."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Touka broke away. "That's good enough, I suppose. As long as you promise that you'll come back."

Touka hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "I like this place. It's kind of romantic."

Kaneki chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it is. We should go home." He got up and offered her his hand. She accepted it and slowly got up.

"I want this moment to stay forever." She whispered sadly.

"I'll bring you here more often." Kaneki promised.

"Promise?" Touka looked at him.

"Promise." Kaneki said kissing her.

* * *

Third chapter done.

Please review!


	4. Attack

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"Arima. There's going to be an attack on the CCG base soon. Watch out." The black haired male hung up. Takashi, Arima's ghoul brother had been spying on the ghoul camp for the past month, and heard every plan on the attack. Takashi could be described as Arima's opposite. Where Arima had white hair, Takashi had black hair. Their father had been ghoul, their mother human. When they were born, Arima had been born human for some reason. Takashi was half-ghoul. Arima worked for CCG. Takashi helped them from time to time. He wandered around most of the time, spying on suspicious looking people. Arima constantly teased him saying he would make a good investigator with the spying and all. He knew that Takashi hated that kind of stuff though.

He decided to go get a cup of coffee from Re: They served excellent coffee. He also needed to get something... Someone.

Takashi jumped off the tree from where he was hiding. He walked home, passing the ghoul camp from. He studied the camp, noticing an increase in the number of ghouls from the recruiting. Once, Takashi had been part of this camp. He left the camp for the reason of ghouls talking about the CCG too much. He hated it when people talked badly of Arima. Arima may be older than him, but Takashi was stronger and had to protect the two of them. He had promised his parents when they died.

Meanwhile, Kaneki was at Re: waiting for Daiki to show up. Today was the day of the attack on CCG and he needed Daiki to "kidnap" him. He worked his shift watching out for a certain black haired male. He saw someone that looked a bit like Daiki. It was really... Arima's brother?

 _What is he doing here?_

"Welcome!" Touka shouted.

"Touka-chan. Do you know who that is?" Kaneki whispered.

"Yeah. His name is Takashi. He's a regular customer. Why?" She whispered back.

"Oh. Never mind..." Kaneki continued working but stopped watching out for Daiki. He kept an uneasy eye on Takashi which Touka noticed.

"Kaneki. Why do you keep watching him? He started coming here as soon as we opened Re:"

"I said never mind..." Kaneki saw that Touka was unconvinced. "Fine. It's just that... He looks kind of like Daiki... The person who tortured me."

Kaneki rubbed his chin.

"I know your lying. You touched your chin."

"It's fine, all right?" Touka shut up after that and just wondered about it.

Kaneki's shift ended and he went outside for a bit. Takashi followed him soon after he finished his coffee. "Your coffee tastes great, like usual."

"Thanks. Please come again!"

After Takashi left, there was a small number of customers. Just after the last one left, Kaneki burst into the shop. His entire body was covered in blood and his eyes were wide.

"Touka-chan. Takashi isn't who he seems like!" Just then, Takashi burst into the shop too, with his kagune out.

"We didn't finish that day, Kaneki. Why don't you come with me? I'll finish what I started!" Takashi pierced his stomach, causing Kaneki to cough up blood. "I really wasn't expecting you here, you know that?"

"Why are you doing this?" Touka asked.

"Touka-chan." Kaneki coughed up more blood. "He's-"

"Shut up! No one needs to know that I exist! I'm a rumor in the ghoul world and I intend to keep it that way!" Takashi slashed his chest next. "I'll just take Kaneki and go. I won't bother this shop after that, unless I want some coffee."

He took the Kaneki by the back of his shirt and dragged him.

"Touka-chan. He's Arima's brother!" Kaneki managed to yell out quickly. Takashi clamped his mouth shut and cut his chest. It was deep enough and Kaneki went unconscious.

"Arima has a brother?" Touka wondered aloud. She shook her head. "No... We need to rescue Kaneki."

She called everybody and explained the situation to them. They first cleaned up the shop then started planning what to do next.

Takashi dragged Kaneki to his house. "You're lucky I didn't kill you." He growled.

He put Kaneki on his couch then grabbed a package of meat. Takashi cut his skin and drizzled the blood into Kaneki's mouth. Kaneki woke up with a gasp and looked around.

"Where am-" Takashi shoved a piece of human meat into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. His wounds started to heal. "Why are you helping me?"

"I know you're going to attack the CCG. I don't care what happens to them as long as you don't kill Arima. If my brother wants to be killed, then kill him. It's up to him. I don't like the CCG. The world would be a lot better if they weren't there. Instead someone getting rid of the ghouls that kill humans for sport would make it better. I believe you and I can work together to do that. Getting rid of ghouls and making them peaceful." Takashi offered Kaneki his hand. Kaneki thought about it.

He took his hand. "Deal."

"You need to get back to your ghoul camp. I'll put Re: on a false trail." Takashi took a package of meat and chewed it on his way out.

"Wait! Where do I meet you after the attack?" Kaneki called after him.

"I'll meet you at your camp." Takashi closed the door leaving Kaneki.

"So I'm working with Takashi, huh? That's something I never thought would happen." He got up and went out and headed for the camp.

Kaneki bumped into Daiki on his way. "Kaneki? I was just on my way to "kidnap" you."

Kaneki explained everything to Daiki.

"Oh. So that's what happened. The attack is tonight. C'mon. We need to get ready." They sprinted the rest of the way to the camp.

Everyone was waiting in the clearing. Each ghoul was hooded by a black cloak. Their masks were all the same. Kaneki had Uta make masks for everybody. They covered the whole face and only had holes for the eyes. Kaneki put on his own mask and cloak.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

He sprinted towards the train station. He made sure no one was there then had everyone get on. They arrive at the CCG base quickly and they stopped pretty soon. The entire building was sparkling with lights. There were investigators in front of the building, holding up their shields like a wall.

"Someone warned them." Daiki told Kaneki.

"We'll just have to try and do our best." Kaneki signaled for them to keep going with the plan.

From a distance, Touka watched them. Her mask was on and she had her own cloak. She ran towards the crowd and jumped onto Kaneki's back, causing him to fall under her.

"Who the hell is this?" He growled.

"Bakaneki. I'm going to fight with you." Kaneki's eyes widened.

"I thought you were following Takashi!"

"We were, but he told us the truth in the end. We didn't believe him so I decided to check while the others stayed behind to watch him. Takashi could kill them though."

"Shit." Kaneki muttered. "So you know the truth... You're still not fighting. It's to dangerous."

"Dangerous my ass! I'm going to fight no matter what!"

Kaneki signaled the crowd to keep going. Touka ran beside Kaneki, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Get ready!" Kaneki yelled.

He jumped into the wall of investigators with his kagune out. He sweeped through the first line like he was cutting grass.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaneki looked back. "Let's go!"

The crowd cheered and advanced on the investigators. The night was filled with screams and laughter. Kaneki went on three doves all on once. Soon, the doves outside the building were gone. They shattered the door and jumped on the building. The doves inside were prepared and had their quinques out. Someone beside Kaneki rushed forward and killed them. It was amazing to watch. He spun around and around punching, kicking, then delivering the finishing blow.

Kaneki applauded. "Good job, Haru. Let's go."

They advanced further into the building. Kaneki's eyes darted around side to side.

"Kaneki." Touka said in a low voice. "What is it you're looking for? This raid wasn't to simply destroy the CCG. I can tell that you're looking for something important."

Kaneki looked at her startled. "Very observant. Yes I'm looking for something. Only one other person knows about this."

"So what is it?"

"Information on the ghoul captives they have. All of them. I'm looking for specific ones. Other than that, even more information. There's something about the investigators that I noticed. I think it's something big, something there just hiding."

They passed a door with the letters ARIMA on them. Kaneki backed up and opened the door slowly. There, on a chair, sat a white haired man with glasses.

"Arima."

* * *

Going to leave it at that.

Please review.


	5. Peacefully

Sorry for the long update. I was just reading some Tokyo Ghoul stories from Wattpad to get ideas for this story I'm thinking about publishing a new story after I finish this one.

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"Hello Kaneki. So we meet again." Arima got up from his chair behind his desk. "Come to kill me?"

"No... I told Takashi I wouldn't." Kaneki walked forward.

"Hmm. Takashi was always the overprotective type." Arima walked in front of his desk. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"Take you away." Kaneki offered his hand. "Peacefully."

"The thing is." Arima muttered, leaning on his desk, arms crossed. "I'm not the type to go peacefully."

Kaneki looked at him sharply. "So you want a fight?"

"Nah. If it's Takashi's orders then I know I'll be fine." Kaneki knew nothing about the plan brewing in Arima's mind.

Kaneki to walk to his desk. "Do you have any information on the ghoul captives?"

"Normally this information would be kept in a separate room. We have a room for this info, you know."

Arima walked out, gesturing to follow him. Kaneki did and took Touka's hand as he did.

"C'mon. I'll feel better if I know you're here." Kaneki muttered into her ear.

Touka blushed and gripped his hand tightly. They followed Arima to a room where there were filing cabinets covering every wall.

"This is our information room. The captive info should be over there." Arima pointed to the wall on the left.

Kaneki walked over and opened cabinets and rifled through papers. There was a gleam in his eyes.

"Finally, I can find him." Kaneki muttered over and over again.

"Kaneki? Find who?" Touka was worried. She had never saw Kaneki like this. His eyes were wide, filled with excitement. His skin was paler than usual. Most of all, he kept repeating "Finally, I can find him."

"This is great, Touka-chan! I can finally find my father!" Kaneki flashed her a wild grin.

"Your father? I... I thought he left you." Touka was confused.

Kaneki shrugged. "I've been gathering information. I found out that he was actually a really strong ghoul that was captured by the CCG. If he's really strong, them maybe he can help us!"

Touka left it at that, knowing there was really much more to it. "What's his name?"

"Shiro Kaneki- found him!" Kaneki held up a thick file of papers up triumphantly.

Then, Touka heard a click behind them. She turned around while Kaneki studied the papers in the file. What she saw made her tap Kaneki's shoulders.

"Kaneki, look. Arima! Watch out!" Kaneki turned around to see Arima's quinque whipping towards him. It was a good thing Kaneki had quick reflexes, for he ducked down just before it reached him.

"Arima! What is this? I thought you were coming with us!" Kaneki shouted.

"Peacefully!" Touka added.

"Yeah! Peacefully!"

"You see, you two are ghouls. My job is to get rid of ghouls. I don't care if it was Takashi's orders. You have no proof of that. It is impressive that you know that he exists, but still." Arima shrugged. "No proof."

He whipped the quinque again, towards Touka this time.

"I'll only go with you if you can beat me in battle. Both of you, or one of you."

Kaneki and Touka looked at each other. An unspoken message passed between them.

 _We attack together! We're a team!_

Touka jumped, avoiding the quinque. At the last second, Arima turned it towards Kaneki.

Kaneki jumped to the side and lunged towards Arima. "I don't want to hurt you, Arima. You may be stronger than me, but you forgot something. There are two of us and were stronger together."

Kaneki and Touka summoned there kagune and Arima stared at them in awe.

"Such beautiful kagunes." Arima murmured. He took a step closer at them. "I want to make them my new quinque!"

Arima's eyes darted from Kaneki to Touka, back and forth.

 _His left eye doesn't move. Is he blind in one eye? Well, I was looking for info on the investigators. I'll find out soon enough._

Kaneki swept his kagune towards Arima in a graceful ark from the side. Touka took the attack as a signal and shot crystals at Arima from the opposite side. Arima jumped back, dodging everything. Kaneki suddenly appeared behind him. He brought his foot up and brought it down on Arima. A lumpy heap fell to the ground. Touka bent over Arima.

A needle was thrown up suddenly, headed for her eye. The object and target made contact and Touka screamed in pain.

"Kaneki..." She faced him with the needle sticking out of her eye. Blood trickled out and stained her cheeks.

"It's okay, Touka-chan." Kaneki took her in his arms. "I'm going to take the needle out..."

Kaneki put his arm into Touka's mouth so she would have something to bite down on when he took the needle out. With his other hand, he gripped the end of the needle.

It slid out cleanly and Touka bit down hard on his arm. She took out a large chunk of his arm and chewed it. Kaneki watched Touka's eye. It was slowly recovering.

"This might take a couple months to heal. Can you see anything from that eye?"

Touka swallowed the meat she was chewing. "It's all just black... Will it ever heal?"

A tear fell out of her good eye.

"Touka-chan, it's okay." Kaneki hugged her and rubbed circles on her back.

"How _touching_." Arima said from behind them.

 _Shit! I forgot about Arima! I thought he was unconscious..._

"So ghouls have emotions..." Arima studied Kaneki and Touka. His eyes looked... sad? "I'm going with you."

"You sure?" Kaneki eyed Arima suspiciously.

Arima sighed. "Yes."

* * *

So I have a lot of school activities and stuff. Just bear the wait between chapter updates with me. I'm really just waiting for Spring Break to update more.

I'm still not sure about this new story idea. I'll tell you guys if I'm publishing it.

If you have tips to make my writing better, I'll gladly accept them. You might not have noticed... I'm not very good at fight scenes so I'm working on that...

Until next time.


	6. Leave

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

"Let's go." Kaneki nodded at Arima. "Touka-chan, will you be okay?"

Touka nodded and got up blinking with her good eye. "I can see with one eye at least."

Kaneki took her hand. "Don't let go unless I tell you to."

Touka gripped his hand and followed him out the door. They sprinted out of the building and rested with the backup group.

"What happened to her?" They had brought Kanou just in case. Kaneki didn't want to bring him, but everybody voted on bringing him. Kaneki had argued that if they got injuries then they should just live with it. Apparently his small army didn't like injuries.

"A needle hit her eye." Kaneki explained.

Kanou nodded. "That will take a couple of months to heal. Please follow me, Miss-"

"Kirishima." Touka answered for him.

Touka followed Kanou to a space on the ground. Kanou took some supplies out of his suitcase after he examined her eye. Kaneki couldn't see what happened next. Kanou had blocked his view with his body. Touka screamed in pain and Kaneki rushed forward. He dropped to her side and squeezed her hand.

"Touka-chan, it's okay." Kaneki kissed her forehead.

Touka returned his squeeze. "Am I done yet?"

Kaneki looked at Kanou for an answer. "I'm almost done. If you'll move there to wait, Kaneki."

Kanou gestured to the space behind him and Kaneki obediently went to wait there. It was over quickly and Kaneki rushed over to Touka.

Kanou had put an eye patch over her eye. Kaneki chuckled.

"What?" Touka asked annoyed.

"Nothing. You just look cute with an eye patch on." Kaneki helped her sit up. Touka blushed slightly. Kaneki looked up. He had heard something.

"We're back!" Daiki yelled.

Kaneki nodded. "Let's go back to camp."

The small army ran back to the camp with Kaneki carrying Touka.

"You know you don't need to carry me?" Touka frowned.

Kaneki shrugged. "It'll be faster. You could crash into stuff."

Touka had left it at that and soon, they arrived at the camp. Kaneki brought her into a tent.

"Sleep." He kissed her forehead and Touka embraced the whispers of _sleep_.

Kaneki got out of the tent and headed towards the tent they used to hold meetings. All his officers were in there. They had a special guest: Arima.

"That raid was quicker then it should have been." Kaneki started.

"Obviously." Daiki grinned. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Everybody else agreed with him.

"I put a lot of research-" The tent flap opened to reveal Takashi.

"Hi." He greeted. "Did I miss anything?"

Kaneki sighed. His officers didn't know who Takashi was. "Everybody, this is Takashi. He'll be joining our camp. He's stronger than Arima, so he'll be a big asset."

Takashi was immediately surrounded by Kaneki's officers.

"Woah! You're stronger than Arima?"

"You don't look like you're stronger than Arima..."

"Hey... onii-san..."

"Welcome to the camp!"

"I can show you around later!"

"No! I can show him around."

Kaneki sighed. Sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between his officers and a child. He clapped his hands loudly. "Guys, that's enough. We still need to go over the raid. Takashi, want to join us?"

Takashi nodded and Kaneki's officers slowly went back to their places. Takashi sat next to Kaneki.

"As I was saying, I put a lot of research into this raid." Kaneki continued from where he left off. "I literally knew everything the CCG was going to do on that day, how many people would've been in that building, and all that stuff. Usually, my plans go exactly the way they should. This time, it didn't. I want to know what happened exactly."

Kaneki pointed to Daiki. "You start. Just say what happened."

"I was running with you and Touka. You two disappeared into Arima's office and I kept running towards the end of the hall where I turned right. I was blocked by doves and I fought the whole lot of them by myself. Just as I finished killing all of them, I heard someone yell "Retreat!" It sounded a lot like you so I headed back to the backup team."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Kaneki mused. _I didn't yell retreat, yet Daiki heard someone that sounded like me... Daiki doesn't lie, at least not to me. I'll take his word for it..._

Kaneki listened to other officer's stories. They all said the same thing about hearing someone that sounded like him yell retreat.

 _Something going on... At least I know why the raid was so quick..._

"These stories were all interesting. Now tell me. What _really_ happened?" Kaneki demanded. "Who else did you listen to?"

All his officers froze, including Daiki. Takashi just yawned, obviously bored of the meeting.

Daiki hung his head in shame. "Nothing can get by you. I forced them to listen to me."

Kaneki froze in shock. Daiki, his most trusted friend betrayed him? "W-Why?"

Daiki looked sharply at Kaneki. "I had a feeling that something bad would happen during the raid. The feeling was confirmed when I saw the investigators, already warned about the raid."

"What did you make my officers do?" Kaneki growled.

"I made them pretend as if they were going with your plan. They would kill the investigators, but when they heard me yell retreat, they would retreat. I knew they wouldn't listen normally if I yelled it out before persuading them before the raid. So I convinced them to work with me. I gave them stories of what they were doing during the raid. They were really camping out a spot in the forest near the building while you and Touka were with Arima."

Daiki looked ashamed and he tensed, as if waiting for Kaneki's punishment. Kaneki processed the information he was just fed.

"Daiki... You did all that just because of a feeling that something would go wrong during the raid?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes." Daiki confirmed.

Arima started clapping his hands. "Oh, so much drama. You agree with me?" He nudged Takashi.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Takashi nodded.

Kaneki looked at Arima and Takashi. _They're right._

"I'll do nothing to you, yet, Daiki. You did it for the camp." Kaneki shrugged. "What we need to do now is plan the next raid."

"We're having another one?" Akari, his only female officer asked.

"Yeah."

Akari was quite fearsome during battle. She had a chimera kagune of both a koukaku and rinkaku. It was a good combination that made Akari easily one of the best fighters in camp.

"Ok. All of you. Tomorrow take the day off. After that, go with how we usually schedule our days." Kaneki said. "I expect all of you here in two days."

All his officers nodded. "Hai!"

"You're dismissed. Oh, Akari. I want a report on your squad." Akari commanded the squad of newbies. Once they were properly trained, they would be divided into the other teams. Akari would then receive a team of other fully trained ghouls with some of the ghouls she trained herself.

Akari walked up to him. "Everyone in my squad is making good progress. Their training is almost done. I'm putting them up for battles in two days."

Kaneki nodded. "Get some other fully trained ghouls to participate in the battles."

"Yes sir." Akari grinned. Every officer knew that Kaneki hated being called sir.

Kaneki sighed. She was doing it for fun. "You're dismissed."

"You lead this camp well, Kaneki." Takashi commented.

"I wouldn't mind joining this place, actually." Arima yawned. Takashi froze.

"You don't want to go back to the CCG?" He asked.

"Nope. Since I disappeared, they'll think that I either died or ran away. In either of those cases, I can't just show up for work."

Kaneki nodded. "I'll get you two a tent. I'll show you guys around the camp tomorrow. C'mon."

Kaneki led them to an spare tent they always kept. "You guys can stay here until I organize you some permanent sleeping spots."

Kaneki started to walk away to get them sleeping bags when Arima called, "Wait!"

He turned. "What."

"Can we keep this tent for only us two?" Arima asked. "We have a lot of equipment to unload, mainly my equipment."

"Where is it?" Kaneki demanded.

Arima shrugged. "I left it at the cliff place."

"Let's go get it." They went to the cliff and found a huge pile of equipment. "What's all this equipment for?"

Arima and Takashi looked at each other. Finally, Arima spoke up. "We need it to train, and Takashi is going to do something to me."

"And what's that something?"

Arima sighed. "Takashi is going to make me a ghoul."

* * *

Going to leave it at that. You can wonder what'll happen next until the next update. :)

If you want, leave a review of what you think will happen next. That'll give me ideas to keep this story going. Kinda running out of them. I only thought of this one as I was typing the story.


	7. What?

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki drew in a sharp breath. "What?" He asked quietly.

Arima sighed. "Takashi is going to make me a ghoul."

Kaneki stared at him. "Why?"

Arima shrugged. "I have many more things to accomplish, but I'm not strong enough."

Kaneki sifted through the equipment, studying everything he touched.

"Be careful." Arima called. "Some of it is fragile."

He ignored him and kept looking through it. It was dawn when he finished. Arima and Takashi had dozed off, leaning on a tree. They were cuddling close together and looked quite cute, considering they were brothers.

Kaneki chuckled. It seemed that the story Arima had told was true. Most of this was training equipment. There were a dozen crates labeled "Fragile". When Kaneki opened one, he saw medical equipment. Most likely for Arima.

He got up and stretched and yawned. His muscles were cramped and he was tired. _I'll have to leave them to solve the problem of the equipment themselves. I'll give them their own tent though._

He glanced at them one last time and then started walking back to camp himself. He later came back with a blanket and rested it on Arima and Takashi. Kaneki smiled again, but this time his smile was sad.

 _It must be nice to have family... siblings to watch out for and siblings that will watch out for you. Those two have each other... I... I have no one._

He shook his head. _I have a family at Anteiku..._

Kaneki yawned tiredly. _I guess I'll go sleep..._

He walked back to the camp and walked into his tent, aware that he looked like a zombie. Kaneki collapsed onto his sleeping bag, next to Touka. He wrapped his arms around her and she shifted.

Touka opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up to see Kaneki with his arms around her. The indigo female stared into his tired looking grey orbs.

"Hey." Touka said gently. "Are you okay?"

Kaneki smiled. "Yeah." He replied softly. "Just tired. Didn't sleep for the whole night."

Touka frowned. "Kaneki." She scolded. "You need your sleep."

"What are you?" Kaneki complained. "My mom?"

"No. I'm your girlfriend and I'm here to take care of you on my own free will." Touka hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "Sleep."

Kaneki sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Touka felt his heartbeat steady and he fell asleep. She smiled and looked up at his calm, sleeping face. Touka breathed in his scent and it lulled her into sleep too.

Kaneki woke up to someone shaking him. "Kaneki. Kaneki wake up."

It was Touka. Kaneki yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

Touka shrugged. "It's sunset."

Kaneki immediately got up on his feet. "That's fine. Thanks for waking me up."

Touka hugged him. "It's fine. I'm afraid you'll just be like a vampire for the next few days until you organize your schedule."

The white haired male laughed. "That's true." He leaned down and kissed her. Touka responded quickly, even though she was surprised by the sudden move.

They broke away and Kaneki backed up. "I'm going to check the camp. Go back to Anteiku. I'm sure everyone is worrying about you."

Touka stubbornly shook her head. "I already did when you were asleep. They're going to let me stay here with you until you go back to Anteiku with me."

An emotion that Touka couldn't read, filled Kaneki's eyes. The emotions quickly drained away. "Touka..."

"What?" Touka asked.

Kaneki hung his head. "Nothing."

She obviously didn't believe him. "What. Is. It?" She pressed.

"I said nothing."

"Kaneki, I obviously don't believe you. Just get it over with and tell me!"

"All right!" Kaneki shouted. The next part came out in a whisper. "I'm not going back to Anteiku... I'm staying here."

Touka's eye widened. "B-but you have a family at Anteiku." She stammered.

"You can stay here until your eye heals, but I'm not going back."

Tears leaked out from Touka's good eye. "I'll change your mind." She vowed. "I'll make you come back to Anteiku with me."

"Touka, I'm sorry." Kaneki swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry won't bring you back to Anteiku!" Touka tried to untangle herself from his arms.

"Touka-chan, listen to me. I already made this decision and I don't want to regret it."

"Well, regret it!"

"Touka-chan... I'll visit from time to-"

"No! You're coming with me to Antieku!"

Kaneki watched Touka sink to the floor crying.

"You never even thought about how I would feel didn't you? Do you know how torn I felt when you were missing?" Touka managed to say between sobs.

Kaneki's eyes widened. _She's right..._

His eyes filled with guilt and shame. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kaneki fell to the floor with Touka and hugged her.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." He repeated it over and over. Touka stopped crying and watched him. She hugged him back.

"It's okay. Just stop saying "I'm sorry" for me."

"No! I hurt you... When I fought Arima and was injured... I didn't even think to go back to Anteiku... I didn't think about you! All those years... I hurt you without knowing it! I can't forgive myself..." Kaneki returned to repeating I'm sorry over and over. All the while, tears fell from his eyes.

Touka sighed. _How do I shut him up?_

She got an idea and smirked. "Kaneki."

Kaneki looked at her. Touka grabbed his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Kaneki made a sound of surprise but he relaxed into the kiss.

Touka broke away. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kaneki looked away. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm going with you to Anteiku."

Touka smiled happily. "Ok!" She hugged him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady, calming heartbeat. Kaneki rubbed circles into her back.

"I'm going to check the camp." Kaneki sighed and heaved himself up.

Just before disappearing through the tent flap, he said, "Try and get some fresh air."

Touka rolled her eyes. "You act as if your my dad and I was in my room for too long." She whispered after Kaneki disappeared.

Touka had never had experience on this, but Yoriko always complained to her about it.

Kaneki strolled around the camp, heading straight for Arima and Takashi's tent. Their mountain of equipment was in front of it and they were there, arguing with his officers.

"We need this equipment."

"It's a waste of space- Sir!" His officer, Kai, bowed. "Tell these two that they don't need this equipment!"

Kaneki watched him amused. "It's fine. As long as all of it is in their tent then it's fine."

Kai looked up with a shocked expression that Arima and Takashi saw. They managed to stifle their laughter.

"You su- I mean y-yes, sir!" Kai stammered.

"Please stop calling me sir." Kaneki looked at Arima and Takashi and winked.

"You two need to get that into your tent. Only you two, my camp won't help. They deserved this day off."

Arima and Takashi groaned. Takashi sighed. "Well, I guess we should get started."

He took out his kagune and lifted some of it while Arima directed him on where to put it. It took no time for them to finish. After that, the two of them had a practice battle. There was quite a crowd.

Takashi stood in the same place, his kagune whipping around. Arima had his quinque out. It looked kinda like a sword. For the entire battle, Takashi stayed in the same place, not moving a single inch. Arima made attempts at getting close, but Takashi's kagune was always there. In fact... It looked as if every tentacle had split in two.

A gasp went through the crowd. That was possible but it was extremely hard to do. Only Kaneki had mastered it. At that time, Arima started fighting differently. There was something... something more wild to him. His eyes were unfocused. He was faster and his movements seemed almost desperate. Arima managed to cut off one of Takashi's kagune before being cut by his other kagunes. Arima sighed.

"I couldn't beat you... again." He packed away his quinque while everybody clapped.

 _That was impressive... Takashi... He's even stronger than I thought_.

Everybody crowed Takashi, complimenting on how strong he was. Kaneki made his way to Arima, where he had his own small crowd of fans.

"Good fighting." Kaneki nodded at him. Arima smiled as he took the compliment.

It was late so Kaneki made his way to the tent he shared with Touka. He crashed onto his sleeping bag, next to Touka's empty one.

Touka went in later, slipping through the tent flaps quietly. She had a bloody knife stuck to her skin. It was extremely small and she hadn't noticed it... Until the next morning.

* * *

I don't know... I just like to leave my stories like this for some reason... Anyways, please review.


End file.
